


Sleepless

by clairvoyantPeach



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kakashi is only in it for a hot second, M/M, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoyantPeach/pseuds/clairvoyantPeach
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto share a hotel room. Soft kisses and love confessions occur.





	Sleepless

It was a beautiful calm night. The moon was full and bright, its light casting silver shadows across the room through the cracks in the curtains. If you listen carefully you could hear the soft chirps of the crickets as they lulled the creatures of the day to sleep. Everyone was resting peacefully in the land of fire -all but one. That one was a boy, 13 years of age, named Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke lay in a hotel bed, comfortable, warm, and completely exhausted, yet he just couldn’t seem to fall sleep.  

You see, he has a little problem.

It all started earlier that day when the Hokage had given Team 7 an escort mission. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei were to protect and guide a noble’s daughter to her village on the edge of the Land of Fire. The trip was bothersome, especially for Sasuke. The girl was annoying, demanding and, like most women Sasuke has had the misfortune to meet, head over heels in love with him.

Just kidding.

The ten-year-old, shockingly, showed absolutely no interest in Sasuke what-so-ever. She did, however, show quite a lot of interest in everyone’s favorite knucklehead ninja; Naruto Uzumaki.

 To say the entire team was shocked was an understatement. They all, including the idiot himself, were all taken back. Never before had someone favored Naruto over Sasuke, well except Hinata, but that’s an entirely different situation. Sasuke hated it, no girl had ever responded this way towards his, delicious, charms. Though it shouldn’t have mattered to him as much as it did. Finally, a slight weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but he couldn’t help the uncomfortable feeling under his skin.

Whenever the girl would cling and hang onto Naruto and the blonde’s face would explode into various shades of reds, Sasuke’s chest would twist and squeeze.  If he wasn’t such an incompetent moron, he would’ve able to identify the feeling as jealousy, but he’s not, so he can’t. Sasuke, being so incompetent, chose to identify the pain in his chest as... well, he didn’t know for sure, but it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the girl shoving her nonexistent chest into the dobe’s face. That he was certain.

Now, back to the sleep situation Sasuke’s currently dealing with. After they had said their farewells, or in Sasuke’s case “Good riddance,” Team 7 began their trek to Konoha. About half way there they, or should I say Kakashi-sensei and Sakura, decided to stay at a hotel and hot springs for the night. Kakashi-sensei, being the conniving bastard he is, made Sasuke and Naruto share a room while he and Sakura both had rooms to themselves.

Naruto was furious about this decision saying, “No way in _hell_ am I gonna share a room with that dick.”

Of course, Kakashi didn’t even listen to their, read Naruto’s, protests. He simply handed Sasuke the key and wandered away to his own room. Naruto was still grumbling as he and Sasuke headed to their room. Sasuke unlocked the door and Naruto shoved past him in an effort to claim the best bed.

“Oh, you’ve got to be joking.” Naruto gaped, for once silent, at the queen-sized bed. Bed. I’m going to repeat it one more time, just to be sure you heard me, _bed_.

“K-Kakashi-sensei must’ve just given us the wrong key! He’s probably waiting in the hall now to switch!”

The blonde swung open the door with a hopeful grin on his face, yet there was no one there. In desperation he poked his head into the hall; he looked left, then right, then left again. Nope. Nothing. Nada. During this entire scene, Sasuke had changed into his pajama pants and tank top, brushed his teeth, and crawled into bed.

            Naruto, finally having noticed his companion’s silence swung around to face him. “Sasuke, do you think sensei really meant for us to- _Sasuke._ ”

Sasuke rolled onto his back to glare at the blonde idiot. “What? Would you quit squawking?”

Naruto opened his mouth to retort before he simply settled for a scowl and closed the door. He dragged his feet towards the bed to glare down at the way his teammate’s hair spread across the pillow.

“I’m not sharing a bed with you.”

 “Then sleep on the floor, idiot.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and lay on his side, back facing Naruto. He pulled the thick comforter up to his nose and breathed a soft sigh intent on drowning out the blonde’s whining

 “But I want the bed,” Naruto whined as Sasuke predicted.

When Sasuke didn’t answer he started to get ready for bed, begrudgingly.  He came back from brushing his teeth to see Sasuke hadn’t moved a muscle.

Naruto huffed as he pulled off his clothes, save his boxers, and pounced on Sasuke. “You sleep on the floor.”

“No.”

Seriously, Naruto should just give up, but that’s not ‘his ninja way’ now is it? So, the obvious choice here is to bug Sasuke till he gives up. Naruto started by repeatedly poking Sasuke’s shoulder, then his cheek, and back till the blonde got a reaction. The raven flinched when Naruto’s fingers jabbed in between his ribs. Naruto, surprisingly, noticed this and smirked deviously. The blonde pulled back and put up both of his hands; swiftly pulling Sasuke onto his back, Naruto sat on his stomach and begun tickling him furiously.

An undignified squeal managed to slip out of Sasuke’s mouth. Naruto froze, staring down at the boy under him whose face was burning bright red. The blonde grinned at Sasuke and opened his mouth. Sasuke refused to hear it and before Naruto could comment Sasuke stole his chance. He flipped his and Naruto’s positions; he now hovered over Naruto and held the boy’s wrists above his head.

“I don’t want to hear one word. Got it?” The glare currently on his face could make a grown man cry, yet Naruto still had that dopey grin on his face.

“You’re ticklish.”  Sasuke looked to the side, avoiding Naruto’s eyes, while he felt his face flush.

“So? Plenty of people are,” he grumbled, not pleased with having to admit this.

“Sakura would love this!”

Sasuke’s head snapped forward with such speed it’s surprising he didn’t break his neck. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

Naruto laughed. Sasuke’s stomach fluttered and he realized how close their faces were. Heat once again bloomed across Sasuke’s cheeks, and he let go of Naruto, rolling over to get comfortable again.

 “I’m not sleeping on the floor,” he said. Naruto sighed and climbed under the covers, laying so his and Sasuke’s backs were facing each other but not touching.

“Fine. I guess we can share a bed. If you fart on me, I _will_ kill you.”

Sasuke just reached behind him and smacked Naruto on the back. The blonde let out a snicker and reached over to turn off the lamp on his bedside table, casting the room in darkness.

Sasuke had drifted to sleep only to be awoken a few hours later by an odd sensation. He cracked open his eyes and turned his head only to bump his nose against Naruto’s nose. In his sleep Sasuke had shifted to lie on his back. Naruto had turned towards him, and latched onto Sasuke like an octopus. Their legs were tangled together; Naruto had one arm under the pillow and the other draped across Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the boy next to him, and Naruto’s warm breath tickled his cheek.

He looked so innocent, and kissable…

Suddenly Sasuke’s stomach burst into butterflies, his heart clenched, and heat rushing to his face so quickly his head started to pound. His eyes broke away from the other’s face to stare at the ceiling. 

“What the _fuck_.” Sasuke hissed as quietly as he could.

No way in hell did he just think of kissing his rival. His teammate. His best friend. Sasuke had never thought of kissing anyone, _ever_. Why was he doing it for Naruto all of a sudden? Maybe it was just because he was tired, and of how close they were. Sasuke looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye, not daring to move a muscle in case the the blonde woke up, or he was tempted by those soft lips again.

Naruto let out a few incoherent mumbles and wiggled closer to Sasuke, nuzzling his shoulder with his cheek. Sasuke let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked upwards again. He was overly aware of every single place Naruto was touching, and how the contact was so warm it seemed to Sasuke that it was burning. It was oddly pleasant.

Yet he still couldn’t sleep.

His heart was pounding. His mind was swimming and all he could think of was Naruto.

How glad he was that that bratty girl wasn’t still clinging to Naruto.

How _warm_ the Naruto was.

The freckles splashed across the boy’s nose and cheeks that were so tiny that one could only see them if they looked closely.

How cute his grin was.

How infectious his laugh was.

 Naruto.  Naruto.   _Naruto_.

Sasuke had unconsciously turned onto his side while he was thinking and was face-to-face with the blonde. Man, he wanted to kiss him. So, he did. Sasuke leaned in close and pressed his lips softly to Naruto’s. They were smooth, and Sasuke wondered if the rest of Naruto’s skin was too.

He pressed his lips on each of Naruto’s cheeks, his chin, his nose, his forehead, and back to his lips. Sasuke pulled back suddenly eyes wide. What the _hell_ had he just done? He groaned and flipped over. Mom used to tell him to only kiss someone if he loved them. Does that mean-

“Holy shit… I’m in with love Naruto.” Sasuke whispered into the air.

…

It was a beautiful calm night. The moon was full and bright, its light casting silver shadows across the room, through the cracks in the curtains. If you were to listen carefully you can hear the soft chirps of the crickets as they lulled the creatures of the day to sleep. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in the land of fire, all but one. That one was a boy, 13 years of age, named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto lay in a hotel bed, comfortable, warm, and completely exhausted, yet he just couldn’t seem to fall sleep.  You see, he has a little problem. Sound familiar?

He _had_ been asleep. Until he was woken up when Sasuke practically rammed their noses together. It didn’t hurt, and he was still tired so he ignored Sasuke’s whispered curse and resolved to go back to sleep.

He had almost made it too, before his rival decided to plant one on him. At first, he had thought it was just an accident, maybe he’d snuggled too close in his sleep, or was dreaming. Then, the raven’s lips traveled, and Naruto’s heart started beating too fast. He screwed his eyes tight, pretending to be asleep, but _really,_ who could sleep through that?

He was debating whether he should jump up and yell at the bastard or keep the charade of sleep up till it actually took him.

The first option suited his personality, but he froze. Words of accusation melting off his tongue like they’d never been there.

“Holy shit… I’m in with love Naruto.” Sasuke whispered, and Naruto couldn’t believe his ears. His heart felt stuck in his throat, pounding and rushing blood to his ears. There was no way. Impossible

…

It was a beautiful warm morning. The sun was large and bright, its light casting golden slivers across the room, through the cracks in the curtains. If you listen carefully, you can hear the soft songs of the birds as they woke up the sleeping creatures.

Two boys were lying in a hotel bed together, facing one another with limbs twisted together. The dark-haired boy had woken up about an hour ago, but he lay still hoping not to wake the beautiful boy next to him. He stared with half-lidded eyes at the whiskered cheeks and pink lips. He was still watching when the boy’s blue eyes opened not long after. They laid in silence, looking at each other.

“I love you,” the blonde whispered. Sasuke’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell open in shock.

“You- you were awake?”

“You need to learn to be quieter,” Naruto said his cheeks hurting from the force of his smile.

“Shut up,” Sasuke said with a sigh. “I love you too, idiot.”

The cute moment didn’t last long before Naruto tackled Sasuke tickling him. Sasuke squeaked and squealed. Naruto laughed and peppered Sasuke’s face with kisses.

I guess sleepless nights are worth it sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and posted it on FF.net so don't be shocked if you find a shittier version of this there.


End file.
